Clare's new start
by softy 45
Summary: What if Clare's dad got remarried, and Clare decideds to go move in with him and start her new life at a school called Degrassi? Give it a shot please :D rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all thanks for reading :D this isn't teniqually my first story but its the only one I have up right now! Sorry if the first chapter is a little stupid and slow, but it's just setting up the story. READ AND REVIEW PLEEEAASSEEE :D Well enought of me read away :D**

It was a beautiful August day, well to anyone besides Clare. It brought back too many memories of what used to be. Back to when she was happy, and her family wasn't broken. she was brought up as a normal christen girl, she was told that love meant everything, but now she wondered if it even existed. All the relationships she's ever known have crumbled under her. Her parents divorced, her boyfriend cheated on her, and her best friends' boyfriend ran off without even a hint as to where he went.

That's why she had to leave, she just needed a new start. Clare cut her hair so that its auburn curls fell just to her chin, and her crystal blue eyes were no longer held behind their glass cage. Now this takes us back to this August day, the day where she packed up to go live with her dad, his new wife, and her sixteen year old daughter. Clare thought the move couldn't be so bad seeing as how she needed a friend and there would be a girl her age in the next room.

Most people would call Clare a girly girl, just by her look, but her personality didn't match. She rarely smiled anymore, she learned that if she hid her emotions then she could never be broken again.

Her attire consisted of dark blue jeans, pink flats, and a pink floral printed tee. It had always been the outfit of firsts. Her first date, her first kiss, her first heartbreak, and her first fresh start. Clare hopped into her moms' SUV and sat silently staring out of the window letting the fast wisps of trees take her into her own little blissful world, well that is until her mom decided to end the silence by announcing their arrival three hours later. She really would miss her old town but she needed to leave.

"Clare honey I missed you so much" Randall, her "father", shouted out with outstretched arms that Clare awkwardly walked into.

"Why don't you go inside and meet Carly." He made it sound like more of a demand then a question.

Clare slowly walked into the quaint house. She wasn't one for introductions, or talking to anyone for that matter. To make matters worse not just one teen stood in front of her, but four!


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY again :D Thanks for all the alerts! This story has only been up for a little bit and i already have quite a few :D Well here is the next chapter, let's just say not being able to go to bed last night paid off :D OHHH and I don't own Degrassi even though I REALLY wish i did**

A girl with short fire red hair walked up to her. Clare couldn't help but stare she was beautiful. She had hazel eyes that seemed to be rimmed with orange and perfect crème skin, and thin light pink lips. She also wore black skinny jeans and a red Dead Hand shirt.

"I'm Carly you must be Clare, Randall's talked a lot about you!" Her voice was light and cheery as she introduced the gaggle of teens behind her.

" This is my boyfriend Adam..." she pointed to a skinny boy with bright blue eyes and short brown hair.

"This is Ali.." She then pointed to an Indian looking girl, who wore a high waisted skirt, and a shirt that said shop tucked into it. This girl was also breathtaking.

"and this is Eli." The final kid stood up. He had long shaggy "emo" hair that swept over his dark forest green eyes. Clare caught herself looking just a second to long into his eyes, and look down as a blush slowly crept onto her face, that's when she noticed his black skinny jeans, black Dead Hand shirt, black tie, and black vest.

"I...I'm Clare, nice to meet you, but I should really go unpack. See you later." With that she sprinted up to the room that her dad said she would be staying in. She couldn't help but think back to the strange group of kids downstairs. Clare thought that Carly would have been with Eli, that is until she saw the loving look she gave Adam. She slowly drifted off to sleep after a couple of hours, all while thinking of the mysterious Eli.

Back in the living room all of the kids were wondering why Clare had made such a hasty retreat, but in different ways. Adam could see right through her and knew that she was hiding something, but he couldn't pin point it. Carly wanted to get to know her new strange sister. She thought that it would be fun to pull her into this little group of misfits. Ali wanted to know where Clare shopped, because she absolutely loved her shoes, and Eli...well all he could think about were her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Well you guys seem to really like my story :D and you asked for an update so here y'all go!

Clare's alarm clocked blared out Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, her favorite song, at precisely 5 a.m. She groaned while rolling over her side to shut off the music. As she was still wiping the sleep from her eyes, Carly had managed to slowly creak the door, and sit on the bed without her ever knowing.

"Hey sis. Just wanted to let you know that Eli is picking us up at exactly 8, so you better be ready!" Clare's eyes lit up at the mention of Eli. Carly noticed this and giggled softly at the thought of them together.

"He's single you know." She sprinted out of the room before Clare had the oppurtonity to slap her in the face with a pillow. Clare had always been an open book, no matter how hard she tried she could never manage to hide her feelings. It was either that, or everyone she knew had the talent of reading minds.

At exactly 8 o' clock Clare was dressed in her jeans, light blue baby doll top, black belt that hung loosely on her stomach, and black flats. Her auburn curls seemed to effortlessly fall by her face. She ran down the stairs only to find Eli and Carly waiting. Of course Eli was in all black, and Carly was in another hip "emo" style.

"Good morning sleepy head", both Eli and Carly said in unison.

"Is there any reason you were her early?" Clare questioned. This time only Eli spoke up.

"So now it's a crime to show up early for my best friend and her beautiful sister?" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice, but all Clare heard was beautiful sister. She again failed to hide her emotions as a deep blush began to blossom on her cheeks, while Eli just stood there smirking. They got lost in each other's eyes, for what seemed like hours, before Carly's small snicker broke the silence.

"I...I..g-guess n-not" Clare stammered while looking shyly down to the ground.

"Do I make you nervous blue eyes?"

"No." Clare boldly stated, but managed to turn scarlet yet again.

" Well then you're gonna have to hide your blush a little better Clare. Come on, I can't afford to be late to Ms. Oh's class." replied Carly trying to smother the laugh that started to emerge.

After picking up Adam, the teens headed toward Degrassi. Clare felt oddly comfortable for the fact that she was sitting inside a hearse. Yes, an old black hearse, and it didn't help that Eli felt like putting his screamo music on the highest volume.

" CAN YOU TURN THAT DOWN!"

"Awwww, are poor Clare bear's ears hurting?" It was just like Eli to reply with a sarcastic question. Clare just huffed and turned toward the window. She couldn't stand the name Clare bear, it just brought back all her memories from the previous year.

"How can you listen to this stuff? Can you even tell what the heck they are saying?"

"Of course I can. You know, it hurts me deeply that you would speak so low of my music. I can already feel my heart slowly breaking in half. Hmmm... let me guess, your into that stupid stereotypical pop music. What's your favorite song? I bet ten dollars that it's something by Justin Bieber, or how about that Mars guy?" This seemed to prove Clare's suspicion that everyone knew what she was thinking.

"N-n-no." Clare stuttered

"Very convincing. You should go into acting one day blue eyes. So what is it? Mars or Bieber?"

"His first name is Bruno, and what's with the blue eyes thing?

"Well one, HA I knew it, and two your eyes are blue, hence blue eyes. I thought you were smart enough to figure this out...blue eyes." Eli loved to get under her skin, and to see her blush. He had never felt this way about a girl, and he sort of liked the butterflies she gave him.

This banter continued for the rest of the ride. Adam and Carly just sat in the back watching the scene play out. They couldn't help but be happy, they hadn't seen Eli this happy in a very long time. Clare noticed that Adam seemed a tad too feminine. She didn't notice it the day before, seeing as how she sprinted out of the room a little to quickly.

"We are here my lovely blue eyes." He had called her lovely. She couldn't blush this time, because she had been the whole morning. Eli rushed over to open her door.

"I guess chivalry isn't really dead."

"I have my moments." Eli just shrugged. Clare felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Carly winking to her, and walking away. Clare couldn't deny that at this point she was completely and utterly confused, but she turned back around walking into the school with Eli right by her side.

She just might get more than she bargained for with her new start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all :D sorry it has taken me awhil to update. This chapter is really short and I personally don't really like it, but I needed to set up the telling of Clare's past 0.o okay, im going to shut up now.**

**P.S. review they make me smile :D**

**P.P.S. I have started a second story thingy. It's just songfic oneshots, but check it out :D**

The day had passed by a little too quickly for Clare's taste. The lunch bell had just rung snapping her out of her daydream. Now Clare was never one to notice when boys stared or flirted with her. She was to innocent to realize that every boy in school had checked her out at least once. Most of them didn't give her a second glance after noticing the silver band on her left hand. "True heats wait" Clare had lived by this motto her whole life. That little scrap of metal was the only thing that kept her feeling safe. It reminded her that she still had her innocence, even if she had to fight for it.

Her locker slowly came into view through the sea of teens that filled the hall. She was too busy remembering the past to even notice Eli standing by her. He stood there timing on his watch how long it would take Clare to notice him. It had been a good three minutes of him watching her mumble things under her breathe before he spoke up.

"Blue eyes...helloooo? Are you going to talk to me, or do you prefer the air?" Clare jumped, and turned her head toward Eli. Amusement played through his eyes as Clare just stood there. She didn't know why she kept getting so flustered around him. The only other time this happened was with K.C., but there was no way she was going through that again.

"Hm. Sorry just thinking." Eli knew there was way more to the story, but he didn't question it.

"Whatever floats your boat blue eyes. So, how has your first day been so far?"

"Okay, nothing very exciting, unless you count introducing yourself five million times as fun." She shrugged and pushed through the double doors leading to the cafeteria. Ali spotted them, and waved her arms wildly causing Eli to bust up laughing.

"What?" Ali's high pitched voice whined making Clare start laughing as well.

"It's just...you...looked...stupid" that was all Eli was able to get out due to his laughter. Ali huffed, grabbed Clare's arms, and walked away leaving Eli to go find Adam. Clare saw Carly sitting under a tree, and called her over to the table that Ali had dragged her to. Carly took one look at Ali's scowl, and started chuckling.

"Either she just got rejected, or she talked to Eli"

"That little..."

"Eli", both Clare and Carly muttered at the same time.

"Speaking of the wonderful mystery that is Eli, what's going on between you guys?" Carly questioned while nudging Clare's shoulder.

" I have no idea what you are talking about" Clare blushed while saying this, giving it away that she lied.

"Mhhmmm well something is, I mean I see the way you look at him, and look over there," Clare turned around only to see Adam and Eli quickly look away "they have been looking over here and talking for the past ten minutes." Carly looked over once again, but the two boys had walked away when they realized that Carly knew about what they were doing.

"I don't know. I like Eli, but I have never been one to read signs, so I have no clue if he likes me back. Plus I have only known him for a day, you can't just have a relationship after only one day."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night honey. We will defiantly find out soon, especially if he told Adam. I swear that kid can't keep a secret to save his life." The two girls kept talking until Ali interrupted them, honestly Clare had completely forgotten that she was there.

"Why did you move here Clare?" Ali unknowingly struck a chord in Clare. She couldn't bring herself to answer, so she just got up and ran off while tears fell down her porcelain face. Ali and Carly were left sitting at the table wondering why Clare kept running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola:D I actually somewhat like this chapter...:D I have to thank ThatPrettyStare for helping me out. Without her this chapter wouldn't be as good. The start of this chapter is the last chapter in Eli's POV and than has an add on part :D read and review pleaseeee:D**

Eli's POV.

After class, I was walking with Clare to lunch making some small talk about her first day. I looked over at Alli who was throwing her hands in the air trying to gain Clare's attention. I couldn't stop myself from busting out laughing. Alli glared at me wondering why I was laughing, but I couldn't get any comprehensible words out.

Alli just scowled at me and dragged Clare away to a table. I was still stifling laughter as Adam approached me.

"What's got you so giddy?" Adam asked.

"Alli " I replied simply, still laughing a bit. "She does does the silliest things..."

"Why do you insist on always messing with her?" I thought back to all the times that I had made fun of her and her antics. It was almost too easy to get under her skin.

"Also, what is going on with you and Clare?" Adam said, eyebrow quirked. "You never latch on to girls this fast."

I honestly wasn't sure about the whole Clare thing. I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to her. She was cute, smart, and funny, but I didn't think she liked me. Probably because it was so soon? But there was something there...a spark.

"I don't know dude. I think I like her and all, but I doubt that she likes me back," I turned around and noticed Clare sitting with Carly and Alli. I was just looking at Clare when Adam started chuckling.

"Come on dude, I think Carly is aware that you are staring at her sister...sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good," Adam snapped me out of my trance and we got up. We only moved a far enough to where they couldn't see us, but we could still see them.

Adam was going on about one of the new comics out, but I was too busy paying attention to Clare. Suddenly her face scrunched up as if she was thinking hard about something, then she just ran out of the cafeteria crying.

"What the hell just happened to Clare?" Adam asked. Without answering I stood up and headed over to where Carly and Alli were sitting, Adam trailing not to far behind. I could tell that Alli was still pissed at me for laughing at her, but that had to be the least of my worries.

"Why did Clare just run out crying?" I didn't mean to sound like I was blaming them, but Adam still gave me a "what the hell" look. I don't think that either of the girls noticed that, though.

Carly was the one who decided to speak up. "I don't know, Alli just asked her why she moved here and that happened." I had only one goal in mind at the moment, and that would be to find out what was going on with Clare.

I mumbled a quick thanks before walking out of the cafeteria in pursuit of Clare. I ran through the halls calling her name, but had no luck finding her. I was about to give up completely when in the distance, I could faintly hear crying coming from an empty classroom.

"Clare?" I walked into the room and found Clare sitting on a desk, wiping her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and seemed to say that she didn't want to talk, but I wasn't one to walk away from a friend.

"Why are you crying Clare? Please tell me. I don't care if I have to sit here all day; I'm not going to leave until you talk." She shyly lifted her head in my direction and began to speak.

"Last year I met a guy named K.C.. I thought that we were destined to be together. He started out as one of my best friends, and I slowly started falling for him. K.C. had to be the nicest guy I had ever met."

"On the night of the biggest school dance I decided to surprise him," Clare continued. "When I got to his house I noticed all the lights were on but he wasn't answering the door. I walked over to his living room window, and I saw," her voice cracked, and I noticed that tears were threatening to fall down her face. Before I could tell her that she didn't need to go on, her quiet voice broke the silence. "I saw him making out with my best friend. Saying that I was upset would have been a major understatement. I ran and ran trying to get as far away as possible. With all the rain pouring that night, honestly, I couldn't tell if I was crying or not."

"While I was running a guy I knew from school blocked my way. I could tell that he was drunk, so I tried to get past him, but he pushed me down. He was telling me how struggling would just make it worse. But when e heard police sirens coming down the road, and he freaked out and left. The next day when I arrived to school everyone was calling me slut and whore. My best friend pulled me aside, yelling at me. Apparently the guy from that night had told everyone that he had had sex with me."

She looked up at me. "I couldn't handle it anymore Eli that's why I left. I just needed a new start." She looked so broken, and I couldn't help feeling like I had to go punch this guy in the face. Tears were now freely falling down her face. I gently lifted my hand, and wiped them away with my thumb. I didn't know what to say so I just wrapped Clare into a hug. We stayed in the comfortable silence until the bell rang. Clare quickly stood up but before she could leave I grabbed her elbow.

"If you need anything I'm here for you. I can't change what happened, but I can assure that I won't ever let it happen again." She looked up into my eyes. They told me the words that she couldn't say. As she walked away I knew that I had to do everything in my power to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all:D well here is the next chapter. I want to say thanks to all the absolutely amazing people who have favorited and reviewed this story, it really keeps me going! This is my favorite chapter, even though it kind of turns depressing, but dont worry Eclare fluff is soon to come.**

Her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. She couldn't let them fall; she wouldn't let them fall. Fallen tears showed her weakness, and she already had cried enough that day. She came here to forget everything that had happened to her. She came here to make new friends, but now she just wanted to push them away. After the talk she had with Eli, she decided to skip the rest of school. She remembers running out of the double doors of Degrassi. She remembers the warm wind hitting against her face. She remembers feeling the pain in her legs, the pain that kept her mind sane. She remembers bursting through the front door and sprinting up the stairs before landing on her bed. She replayed these memories over and over again. She made sure that she didn't let her mind array to anything else. She feared that if she did then she would start turning to worse memories, or she would end up thinking about Eli.

Eli.

She didn't want to fall for him. She couldn't help herself from falling for him. He was the only one to chase after her. He was the only one that she was able to open up to. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable around him. It was like when he stood next to her she could just forget about everything else.

There she goes again, letting her mind go astray. People would blame love. Clare vowed to never love again, to never give out her heart just for it to be broken into little bits. Clare also knew that just being with someone for a day could not bring the intense feeling of love.

Her weakness eventually took over as her throat let out quiet sobs, and the tears she left in poured down her face. She hated feeling this pain, but she never found a way to get rid of it. Pain and troubles seemed to follow her everywhere that she went. She understood that her friends would soon be back from school, and that they would come try to find her. That was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want their pity; she just wanted to sit alone.

Her full story hadn't been heard. She did tell Eli the truth, but she left out what happened after that. The guy ran off, but the next day at school he came back. He would keep winking at her, and everyone at school kept glaring at her. K.C. had even heard about "what happened".

_It was the end of the day and Clare was putting her books back into her locker when she heard a loud bang right next to her. She turned her head only to find K.C. giving her a disgusted look._

_"So, you won't let me get more than a kiss, but you aren't afraid to go have sex with some random guy?" he screamed at her. She was on the verge of tears but still managed to yell back at her boyfriend._

_"You're one to talk; I saw you making out with Jenna. Also why don't get your information from a person who was there instead of believing every rumor you hear. Just to let you know, nothing happened. We didn't have sex, he tried to rape me. Now take your cheating self and get out of my way." Clare stormed away, leaving K.C. standing alone in the hallway._

After she told off K.C. she walked home in tears. That's when she ran into the guy yet again. He forced himself onto her. It wasn't until he was about to take away the single most important thing to her, she got away. It wasn't easy; she tried everything until he finally just gave up. She had to live with this memory for the rest of her life. She never would want to get close to a guy sexually ever again. She was mortified, and felt as if everyone she met would try and do this to her.

Clare peered at her arm, where thin, horizontal scars were glaringly apparent. That had been the way she dealt with everything. During those few seconds she felt like she had control. The throbbing in her wrists would be able to overpower the throbbing in her head and heart. Eventually her mom had caught her, and sent her away to her father's to "deal with the problem".

She slowly got up, wiping away the tears on her checks, and walked into the bathroom. The razor on the bathroom counter mocked her. She was overwhelmed with her pain, and slowly reached over to it.

No. She couldn't do this again. Her face lifted up, and looked at it's reflection in the mirror. Bloodshot eyes took in the pale blotchy face and tangled hair. A hand went towards the sink's handle. The sound of rushing water flooded her ears, instantly calming Clare down. Cold water splashed on her face, washing away any signs that she had been crying. She hoped that it would also wash away her troubles, but she knew that it would take a lot more than water to be able to do that.

She would never forget that day.

**Teehee:D told you it was depressing...well review por favor:D adios**

**-softy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY TWO CHAPTERS IN THE SAME WEEK:D haha I felt that you guys needed one after my absence haha. Well, I hope you like it, cause it is my longest chapter!**

**disclaimer: Seeing as how it is on this site it should be implies that I don't own Degrassi or its characters, just Carly and the story.**

**P.S. A big thanks to ThatPrettyStare for being my beta:D**

Eli knew that Clare was hiding something. Her bright blue eyes always seemed to give her away. At this point, there was no way he was going to push the matter even further. She wasn't one to open up easily, that much he knew. One day she would tell him everything; that day might not be for years, but it would happen. Eli admired Clare, for the fact that she was able to handle things this way. Every day he saw stories on the news that always told of how people would go the easy way out. Not Clare. She lived with that memory. She _chose_ to live with that memory. So for the time being he would let it go.

The final bell rang out through the halls of Degrassi. Eli reluctantly slid out of his seat, and headed towards the door of his history class. Two girls behind him were quietly whispering, gossiping about the year before, not noticing. He was used to this by now. It had been a year since what happened with Julia, and people were still talking.

Some might think that the cause of the whispers would be the fact that he wore all black and hung out with the weird kids. That used to be the reason, but not anymore. Now the whispers ran deeper; reopening a wound that he wished would just fade away. They were the rumors that reminded him all too much of Julia. The two were so in love. Anyone could tell you how he cared for her, protected her. He said that he would never hurt her, and with what happened he felt as if he failed on keeping that promise. Her death left a hole in his heart. He tried filling it with many things; alcohol, drugs, and his worse habit: hoarding. The alcohol lasted not even a week. He didn't like the burning it left in his throat. The drugs lasted longer but soon died out. Only the hoarding has stayed with him.

He felt that if he got rid of things, her memory would die. Every time someone would try to clean his belongings, he would break down. He couldn't explain why this would happen, but he almost couldn't stop himself. Even therapists didn't help. Carly was the only one who knew about his issues. She helped him through everything, and she truly was like his sister.

Then there's Clare.

Whenever Eli was around her he didn't think about Julia. He didn't think about all the pain, and he was actually able to be himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Adam running up behind him.

"Hey dude!" Adam exclaimed, making Eli lose his train of thought. "Whatchya thinking about? Could it be our darling Clare Edwards perhaps?"

"Do you find it necessary to be extremely annoying and stupid all the time?"

"Grrr you're feisty, and yes, I do," Adam joked, not thinking twice about the empty insult. "So what happened at lunch between you and little Miss Clare?" Eli didn't know if he should tell him about what Clare had said.

"Well I found her crying, and she told me some...stuff."

"Hmm stuff, very detailed, care to elaborate?"

"Well, she told me why she moved here…and, you know, about other things, but I know that she didn't exactly tell me the whole story. I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. I mean, I should probably let her explain herself..." Eli rambled on. He wasn't the kind of guy to get nervous, but when he did it seemed as if he got a case of verbal diarrhea.

"Okay, calm down. Deep breaths, Eli." Eli knew that Adam wouldn't try to pry, and it was times like this where that came in handy. Adam had his own dirty little secret that he had yet to tell Clare, so he decided just to stay out of her story until she was ready to tell him. He treated people how he would want to be treated, and seeing as how he hasn't told Clare his secret he didn't expect to find out hers yet. "Hey, want to head over to The Dot real quick?"

"Why not," Eli replied as the two boys walked out of Degrassi towards Morty.

Clare was lying on her bed, staring straight up at the ceiling listening to music. That was her only escape at the moment. The quiet melodies calmed her down, and helped let her know that things would always get better. Numbers lit up on her bright pink alarm clock signaling that four o' clock had just hit, and Carly would be home any minute from school.

But she didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't know if she would be able to handle telling her story for a second time. The memories started suffocating her again, and she needed a release. At least ten times that day she had felt that need to just reach out for the razor, but at least ten times she found herself stopping. She had already shed enough blood due to her problems. This was the first step in a long, much needed journey towards normalcy.

Clare deeply sighed as she heard the front door being slammed shut. She knew what would be coming, but she didn't know if she was ready. Carly deserved to know the truth. Slipping on her fuzzy, light blue slippers, Clare slowly walked down the winding staircase. She saw Carly setting her backpack down on the navy blue couch, and hesitantly walked over to her.

"Hey sis," Carly said the second she noticed Clare standing behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Um, yes, well no...I mean...I don't know, but there's something that I need to tell you."

"Okay...shoot." Clare started to tell Carly the same story she had told Eli only a few hours before. She still left out the second half of the story, trying to tell herself that she would tell them the whole thing later. When Clare was done, tears brimmed at the edges of Carly's eyes. Instead of saying anything, she pulled Clare into a warm embrace.

In this tiny moment Clare realized that her life was finally turning around for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY:) Sorry for the long break...but I am back. Am I the only one who thinks it is weird that my friend is contemplating the pros and cons of if I would stop smiling? All well. I honestly think I am incappable of writing long chapters...**

**P.S. Thanks to ThatPrettyStare for being my amazing betta:)**

Over the past week Clare had successfully told all of her new friends about her past. Every time that she would tell someone, the knot in her heart loosened. Her memories no longer haunted her, and she was able to walk around with a genuine smile.

Fear used to run her life, suffocating her. Now, she no longer felt the urge to shed blood. She couldn't have wished for better friends than the ones she had made at Degrassi. They dodged all subjects that led to her talking about the past, and if she were to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, Carly would be there to comfort her.

Her outlook on life changed. Love finally was able to mean something to her, because even though she couldn't describe it she knew that love had found its way to her. She truly let love in the day she opened up to Adam. She was able to go through the whole story without letting any tears fall. When she was done Adam said that he also had a secret. That was the moment where she found out that Adam was a female to male transgender, and the moment where every ounce of fear left her body. She wasn't the only one with a secret; then and there, her relationship with Adam was different. They has that connection secret-sharers had, a connection never to be broken.

And, of course, there was Eli. There was no denying that her feelings for him were slowly growing. Weeks went on without any mention of what she told everyone, and what Adam had told her, and it was during those weeks she started to notice little things about Eli. The way he stiffened every time someone brought up death, the gleam in his green eyes that showed up when he smiled, and how he was always trying to protect her.

The way that they were constantly flirting, and dancing around their feelings had finally started to get to Adam. It made him realize how Eli felt during the times where he was trying to get the courage to ask out Carly. This being said, he had formed a plan with Carly.

Adam walked nonchalantly over to Eli who was putting his books in his backpack. "Tell her," he stated, simply.

"Tell who what?" Eli asked, clearly confused as to what his friend had just said.

"Clare. You need to man up and tell her how madly in love with her you are," he added in hand gestures, being over dramatic.

"One, I am not madly in love with her, and two she doesn't like me like that, and three, I still haven't told her about Julia," Eli turned his head slowly to where he was now face to face with Adam. He slammed his locker shut, and started to walk away only to be pulled back.

"God, you really are a moron sometimes," Adam exclaimed while rubbing his temples. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Did you realize how you were the first one she told her secret to? You need to stop denying it and face the facts. You like her, she likes you…what are you so afraid of?"

"Hurting her. I can't go through it all to lose another person I care about."

"You're going to hurt her more by pushing these feelings away. This is your second chance at love, so just go for it before your moment's up." Adam walked away, leaving Eli to ponder what he had just said.

"Tell him," persisted Clare.

"No," Carly fought back.

"Why not?"

"Because, I am scared that he won't say it back, or that when I say it the moment won't be right and things will end up very awkward between us and that is something I defiantly don't want happening," Carly explained.

Clare had been trying to get her to tell Adam that she loved him. They had been going out for a year, and she knew that Adam felt the same way as Carly, but neither of them wanted to be the first to say it. The two girls were walking through the empty halls of Degrassi, about to head home for the day, when Clare spotted Adam.

"Well...You might want to get ready, because in about five seconds it will be your moment," Clare looked Carly straight in the eyes before turning around, and pushing the other two teens into each other.

"Well, I have to go. You two love birds behave now," she chuckled to herself, and then walked over to Eli who was coming out of another hallway.

"Hey, Adam," Carly said, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hey. What were you and Clare talking about?" She was hesitant about answering, but it was better to rip the bandage off.

"I love you." Adam stood speechless. He defiantly wasn't expecting this.

"I...I love you too," he replied.

"Really?"

"Of course, and speaking of love, do you want to help me with a little plan?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey...sorry for the long absence...again:D well I'm back. I plan on this being the last chapter, but if I get enough people asking for a sequel then I will make one. I already have a plan for everyone who's like wtf happened to her and her past and stuff, all of that will come back if there is a sequel. I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers for making me smile:D I also want to thank ThatPrettyStare for being my oh so lovely beta:D**

**Read and review:)**

Their plan was coming along wonderfully. Adam and Carly had spent the last two days perfecting it. If you asked them, they would tell you that they spent all of their time planning, but in realty between the stolen kisses and classes, their time totaled to a couple of hours.

The end of the week left the perfect opportunity to put the plan into action. Adam was currently running through the crowded halls looking for Eli. Angry students muttered profanities, and teachers sent disapproving glares toward the young boy while telling him to slow down, but he only muttered a small "sure". Adam soon recognized the black clad boy shoving books angrily into his locker.

"Hey dude, what crawled up your ass this lovely morning," Adam sarcastically commented on the way Eli was treating his possessions. Eli jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, than snapped his head up, all the while scowling.

"Everything is just oh so peachy. First, Cece started yelling at me for no reason, then while coming to school Morty broke down, I failed my French exam, and Clare ditched the plans we had for some girls night over at Alli's," Eli rambled on. Adam tried his best to hide the smile that threatened to ruin the plan.

"Oh, that sucks man. But listen, do you maybe want to come over for guys night?" Adam asked, making sure to keep a straight face. So far everything was falling perfectly into place. After school, Adam and Eli would head over to his place, maybe play a few video games, and then if Carly was right and Clare brought up Eli she would suggest that they all hang out, leading to the girls calling the guys. But that was only the beginning. After that all they had to do was get Eli and Clare alone; leaving them, locking the doors, and refusing to let them out until they revealed their feelings for each other was perfect.

"Yeah sure, just meet me outside by Morty after school, and we will head over to your place," he replied while walking towards his next class. Adam finally let the smile slip onto his lips. Just a couple more hours, he thought.

As the final bell rang, Adam made his way over to where Eli stood. As usual a smirk was plastered onto his face, and he was leaning against Morty's passenger door.

"Well if it isn't my dear friend Adam, nice of you to finally join me," Eli remarked.

"Unlike you, Dr. Doom, I don't happen to be Speedy Gonzalez. Now, are you going to make fun of me all day or are we going to go to my house?" Adam countered.

"Hmmm, tough choice there, dude. I don't know, I think I will go with option one," Eli said, walking over to the driver's side of the car.

"Stop being a dumbass and drive the car," he said rolling his eyes at Eli.

"Who's the feisty one this time?"

"Still you."

Three teen girls sat on a tan couch in the Bhandari's living room. For the last hour they had been lying around, talking about the latest Degrassi gossip. Not being able to stand it anymore, Carly sat up and looked Clare in the eyes.

"So, what is up with you and Eli?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"I think I might like him. He is so sweet, and caring, and really cute," Clare gushed thoughtfully.

"Since I am insanely bored, why don't we call that sweet, caring guy, and ask him to hang out?"

"I g-guess that would w-work," she stuttered. With a light chuckle, Carly decided to push her buttons even further.

"Don't be nervous Clarey, it'll be Alli's job to keep things from getting awkward."

"Just shut up and call the guys," Clare's words were laced with annoyance. Carly raised her hands in surrender, and walked over to the phone. She dialed Adam's number while smirking into the phone. So far so great, she thought. Adam answered on the third ring.

"Hey."

"Hi, so ready to finish out this little plan of ours?" she whispered, not wanting Clare to overhear.

"As ready as ever. Make sure to tell Clare and Alli that you guys have to come over here, Eli and I are waiting. Love you," he stated quickly into the phone.

"Love you too, see ya in a bit," she replied before hanging up the phone. Step two complete.

"Clare, Alli, let's go," Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Clare followed her out he door with Alli right behind.

"Was that really necessary?" Alli asked while all the girls started walking towards Adam's house.

"Why yes, in fact it was very necessary if you ask me." The three friends giggled, bursting with excitement over seeing the boys.

Soon, they showed up on Adam's doorstep. He flew open the door, brought Carly in for a kiss, and then invited the girls into his abode. Eli jumped off the couch and quickly straightened his clothes, wanting to make a good impression on Clare. Everyone followed Adam into his basement. Eli instantly went over towards Adams Xbox.

"You know, you would go to the video games first," Clare stated with a smirk lacing her pink lips.

"Why yes blue eyes. I would. Now if you don't have any better ideas I will be here getting ready to kick Adam's butt in COD." Eli looked over his shoulder only to find Adam down on all fours.

"Dude, you look like a lost dog. What are you doing?" Eli asked.

"I can't find my phone. Um, Alli, Carly want to go upstairs and help me find it?"

"Why do you need help find-" Clare started, but got quickly got cut off.

"We would love to," Carly replied, dragging a protesting Alli behind her, leaving only Eli and Clare. Little did the two teens know Adam had locked the door behind them, and the other kids were listening in on their conversation.

"Well if that wasn't odd I don't know what is," Eli said making his way over to Clare.

"Hey, they were your friends first, you got the choice while I was forced into it," she replied, smiling.

"I'd much rather have my goofy friends then the fake jocks." Eli and Clare talked for the next ten minutes about anything and everything before Clare started to get annoyed with Adam.

"Okay, it doesn't take anyone this long to find a phone. I'm going to go check on them," she stated, while going to open the basement door. Her small hand reached out for the knob, but it stopped after only a half turn.

"Eli! They locked the door," she yelled. Eli was about to say something, but Adam beat him to the punch.

"I knew you were smart Clare. Yes, we did lock you in, and you will stay in there until you guys admit your feelings for each other," he screamed from the other side of the door. Eli and Clare both turned towards each other dumbfounded.

"You like me?" They both mumbled at the same time, but it was Eli who commented first with a light chuckle.

"Yes, Blue Eyes, I do happen to like you. I'm surprised that it took you this long to figure it out," before she could react he had placed his lips on hers.

"BOOYAH," Adam screamed, making them pull apart. Clare looked into Eli's dark green eyes, and she realized that this new start was exactly what she needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear peoples,

I do plan on making a sequel to this story. Thanks for all your lovely reviews:D

Love,

ME!


End file.
